


Family Summers

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Summer, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Yuri takes refuge from the scolding summer heat in Victor and Yuuri’s apartment. One is cranky, one is sassy but they still (kinda) enjoy each others company.





	Family Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look who's alive!  
> It's definitely been a long time coming, hasn't it? I'm **very** sorry for not updating, guys. I've been (and still am) majorly stressing out because I started University and I also work at the same time and I'm in a new country and I have to support myself and ugh. Stress.  
>  I hope you enjoy this and I've missed all of you so so so much <3 <3 <3

„Katsudon, get me food!” Yuri yells from where he’s laying on the floor between the coffee table and the couch with Alla on his chest. Yuuri tries to glare at him from where he’s standing by the counter in the kitchen but only one of Yuri’s knees is visible.

  
“Why don’t you stop pretending to be our rug and get some food yourself, since you feel so at home here?” He fakes annoyance while hoping Yuri doesn’t notice how he’s already opening the cupboard to look for something to give him.

  
“You’re already there, why should I move?” He whines but picks himself up from the ground and flops onto the couch, face first into the pillow, Alla following and curling up on his lower back.

  
“Tell me again, why did you come here after practice?” Yuuri walks over to the couch and taps Yuri’s head with a protein bar until he snatches it. There’s a grunt from Yuri as he turns to his side, making Alla slide down between him and the couch. She gives him the stink eye before jumping off to go curl next to Makkachin on the dog bed.

  
“It’s too hot in our apartment. It’s like an oven! Not everyone has AC like you, old farts.” Yuri grumbles and takes a bite from the protein bar, making a face at it when he tastes it but just shrugs and continues eating it, making Yuuri hold back a giggle.

  
“And the cat?” Yuuri speaks again, making a waving gesture towards Alla from where he’s taken a seat in the armchair.

  
“I couldn’t leave her there to cook to death!” Yuri looks both hurt and offended as he stares wide eyed at Yuuri, causing the older man to shake his head and raise his arms in defence.

  
“Listen, if you hate having us here so much we can leave! I’ll just go wait for Ada in like a supermarket or something and she’ll figure out what to do about our apartment turning into an oven!” Yuri continues and his tone grows louder than before and Yuuri suddenly knows what a parent must feel when they’ve accidentally messed up and stands up abruptly when Yuri does.

  
“Yurio, I didn’t mean that!” Yuuri’s tone sounds slightly harsher than he meant it to be and he knows his brows are furrowed in worry because of the look on Yuri’s face, the mix between anger and hurt changes to surprise when he turns to look at Yuuri.

  
It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t want Yuri to be comfortable around him and visit, it’s just... planning a wedding is exhausting enough without a fussy teenager being around you constantly. Yuuri has been looking forwards to today because, well, maybe he is old and boring like Yuri says, but he really wanted to sleep and not get out of the bed until Viktor gets back from his parents’ house.

  
Yuri flops back down onto the couch without saying anything else and Yuuri doesn’t either, taking his seat again and mindlessly starting to flip through apps on his phone to forget the awkwardness while Yuri starts flipping through the channels on the TV that no one has been paying attention to.

  
Yuri have been getting along with him very well lately, he really has! Yuri has started to shout less at him (even when Viktor’s around, which used to be when he snapped at Yuuri the most), they’ve had more actual conversations and Yuri has stopped saying that he hates spending time with Yuuri when Viktor isn’t around.

  
Even with all that, Yuuri has to admit Yuri’s still cold towards him. At least he tries to be, but that’s not something Yuuri often picks up due to his seemingly never ending anxiety. So, since most of the time Yuuri’s not quite sure if Yuri still hates him or not, he often finds himself confused when the teenager drags Yuuri to shops with him or makes himself at home in their apartment without saying anything.

  
“Where’s the old man?” Yuri breaks the silence and Yuuri looks up from his phone at Yuri.

  
“Viktoria said she found some photo albums and other memorabilia she wants to give to him now that he’s ‘finally settling down’” He says it with a grin because, honestly? He can’t wait for baby pictures of Viktor. Those were one of the things that were never revealed to the press and there’s still a tiny (who is he lying to, a big) part of him that sometimes sees Victor as his celebrity crush and he want to snoop.

  
Yuuri’s pretty sure Viktor was an ugly baby anyways. All the pretty people have been ugly babies. For example, no one wants to see Phichit’s baby pictures. No one, believe him.  
Yuuri brings his thoughts back to reality when he notices that Yuri hasn’t said anything snarky and looks deep in thought as he gazes at the TV.

  
“Is she nice?” Yuri finally speaks up without looking away from the screen.

  
“Viktoria? Yeah, she’s very… Loving, I guess would be the right word. She’s been very welcoming every time I’ve been there. Why the question? Have you never met her?”

  
“No, I’ve only met Viktor’s father. She never goes to competitions or anything and I’m pretty sure she comes here like once a year.” Yuri’s turned to look at his phone now, instead of the TV and Yuuri hums in agreement to what Yuri’s saying.

  
In all honesty, nothing that Yuri said surprised Yuuri. Damn it, Yuuri knows the best how detached Viktor’s parents can be at times. Yuuri knows that one of the main reasons Viktor was so depressed was because he never saw them.

  
Then again, Ada seems to be pretty close to them. Yuuri can’t help but be confused about another weird fact he’s learned about the Plisetsky’s. Why does Viktoria act as if Ada was her second child but Yuri hasn’t even seen her?

  
He knows Yuri isn’t going to tell him. The kid is too stubborn and secretive to talk to anyone about anything that’s even slightly emotional or problematic.

  
Not like Yuuri ever does the same, no, not at all, what do you even mean.

  
“How come Ada’s close to them then and you haven’t even met them?” God, Yuuri hopes Yuri will answer the question. He needs some interesting info, he hasn’t been living with Phichit for years now but the urge to hear some new gossip has stuck regardless.

  
Yuri glares at him and Yuuri thinks that is it, he’s not getting any answers and Yuri might throw a fit.

  
“When Ada was 17 or so they helped her. Let her live with them when she got very sick and our mother was having a severe case of bitchiness. Back then I was still in Moscow most of the time and even when I was here, I usually didn’t see Ada because she had school and two jobs.” Yuri’s voice sounds bored and nonchalant. At least that’s how he’s trying to sound.

  
Yuuri’s pretty sure he’s gaping after Yuri seemingly calmly has told him all this. He quickly makes a blank face when Yuri turns to look at him.

  
“I’m pretty sure Ada thinks I don’t know this. She thinks I don’t know a lot of things about her that I’ve known for a long time now.” Yuri shrugs and keeps scrolling on his phone but Yuuri can see how his eyes aren’t quite focused on it, how he’s scrolling just for the sake of appearance.

  
After Yuuri realizes what he’s heard, he starts processing it. So Yuri was still mostly in Moscow when Ada got close with the Nikiforovs. Okay, but how sick was she that Viktor had to take her to his parents? And if she was that sick, why not the hospital? Was it after that time Viktor took her to the therapist and she was diagnosed?

  
Okay, no, Yuuri’s too confused, he’ll blame this one the sleep deprivation. He’s not Phichit after all, he can live without knowing the ‘latest scoop’.

  
Yuuri gets up instead, stretches and yawns loudly before walking into the kitchen.

  
“Do you want any ice tea, Yurio?”

  
“Of course! I’m dying in this heat! Where is Ada with the ice cream? I told her you old farts don’t have any.” Yuri yells even though he knows the kitchen is two meters away and stretches his legs into the air before he calls to Alla.

  
“That’s because you ate it all.” Yuuri whispers as he puts two glasses on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it? I've gotten very rusty, haven't I? :D  
> The biggest thanks to **Highfunctioningbookaholic** for still sticking with me even when I didn't message her for weeks at a time. Btw guys, we actually met in real life while I wasn't posting! Isn't that cool!!?? She's so cool, I miss her.  
>  And in other fun news, I made friends with loads of A03 and OTW people ( **MCU_is_awesome, infiniteworld8, magnusismyrock, bookworm83197, lextenou, nrandom** and other lovely babes) over this time to! And one of them is my boyfriend! Can y'all imagine? And we live together??? He's amazing for being able to stand me XD


End file.
